This invention relates to traverse rods of the type having a decorative face at the top, front and bottom with a trackway at the rear and having a pulley housing inwardly of the end of the rod for guiding the traverse cords into and out of the rod. The rod and pulley housing are subject to substantial forces in a direction lengthwise as well as crosswise of the rod, when the draw cords are pulled to open and close the draperies, and various different bracket arrangements have heretofore been utilized to support the rod and the pulley housing in the rod. In some rod and bracket arrangements, for example as shown in the U.S. Pat. to Graber, No 3,333,622, the rod brackets included an upwardly opening saddle that engaged the rear, bottom and front walls of the rod with a prong on the saddle extending upwardly through an opening in the bottom of the rod to hold the rod against endwise movement. Such brackets were objectionable in some rod installations because they obscured a portion of the front or face wall of the rod and, moreover, tended to mar the surface finish of the rod during insertion and removal of the rod from the bracket. In other rod and bracket arrangements, for example as shown in U.S Pat. to Graber et al, No. 3,470,578, the rod bracket engaged a mounting rail on the rear side of the rod above the trackway so that the rod bracket was not exposed at the front of the rod. However, this required a special rod having a mounting rail at its rear side above the trackway and, moreover, the rod brackets did not directly engage the pulley housing to hold the same against movement relative to the rod.